Red fountain one-shots
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: One-shots about red fountain and it’s students
1. Bored

**Author's notes: hello, this will just be a group of one-shots with no real plot line. If you have a particular one-shot you would like me to write, just write the prompt in the comments and I will try my very best to write it for you. I hope you enjoy this story.** Bored(No POV)Sky was bored, there was no-one to talk to and nothing to do. Riven was on a date with Musa, Helia and Timmy were tinkering with the ship and Brandon was visiting his parents on Erakleyon. This left Sky with nothing and no-one. He walked down to the common room to try and find something to do or someone to talk to. Upon entering he found the transfers from Hexalion. (A.N I didn't know the name of Thorens' school.) He plopped down next to his older cousin and sighed. "What's up squirt?" Thoren asked his baby cousin, with an amused expression on his face. "Nothing." Sky replied. "Nothing?" Thoren repeated."Yes, nothing are you a parrot or something? Besides, the fact that nothing is up is exactly the problem! There is nothing to do. It makes me almost wish the Trix were attacking us!" Sky finished his little monologue and sank even lower into the sofa. Thoren looked sympathetically at his cousin and pulled him into a small side hug. Sky rested his head on the older cousin's broad chest and sighed again."Have you tried doing some homework?" Thoren asked."Done it all." Sky said, sighing again."Library?""Done it.""Gone for a swim?""Too cold.""Slept?""Not tired." At this Thoren threw his arms up in the air causing Sky to be roughly pushed off his cousins' chest and onto the floor. Sky looked up at Thoren with a face a little bit like a kicked puppy's. Thoren sighed and pulled Sky back onto his chest. "I didn't mean to shove you off. Sorry squirt." Thoren apologised, having felt awful the moment Sky had looked at him with something akin to puppy eyes. "'S okay." Sky mumbled into Thoren's chest. Thoren thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head, "Hey Sky, do you wanna go see Saph's (A.N: this is Rivens dragon. I made her name up.) new baby? I haven't seen her yet and I'm sure Riven would be fine with it." Thoren suggested. "Yeah, sure. Come on." Sky said grinning. They had visited Opal, Saph's new baby dragon, and we're now lounging under a tree just talking. "You know, I missed having my baby cousin trust me." Thoren said quietly, looking over at Sky. "Really?" Sky asked, confused."Yeah, of course." "But I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me ever again." Sky said, and with a jolt Thoren realised Sky had been quoting what Thoren had said to Sky that fateful day. "Nah. You might annoy me to hell but I still love you. You're more like a little brother to me than a cousin. You were only seven. I was eleven and I left you in the woods, alone and scared, then yelled at you for something you had no control over. I am so sorry Sky. Can you ever forgive me?" Thoren said. "Sky?" He looked down at Sky and saw his mouth hanging open. Sky smiled and nodded before settling down, curled into Thoren, and falling asleep. "Not tired, huh?" **Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed that. I know that it focuses on Sky and Thoren a lot but I really love their family dynamic. Soooo cute. I know that in the TV show they are the same age, but for the purpose of this story Thoren is four years older than Sky. Just to smooth things over Saph is Rivens' dragon and Opal is her foal. Hexalion is the school that Thoren goes to, I made the name up because I don't think it mentions a name in the show. If it does can you please tell me in the comments. Speaking of comments, could you leave one, but no flames. I don't mind constructive criticism. Again, if you have any prompts for me, you know what to do. I will stop prattling on now. ;)**


	2. Popcorn

**Author's notes: I don't own Winx Club or Stranger Things. Enjoy.**

Popcorn

(No POV)

"We are watching Stranger Things. It is Riven's turn to choose and that is his choice so suck it up guys." Timmy said, finally loosing it with his squad mates. "Fine. But I'm getting popcorn and if any of you try to stop me..." Sky left the threat hanging in the air. The prince had caught a really bad case of flu and his temper was now hanging on a thin thread. No-one tried to stop him.

Soon Sky had vanished into the small anti-room that housed a small microwave, two cupbords, a fridge and a freezer. Brandon was really worried about Sky since it had been four days and Sky had only gotten worse. Suddenly, the all heard a string of curses come from the room Sky was in. The. Omens the all ran in they saw Sky covered from head to toe in popcorn and looking utterly miserable. "What happened?!" Timmy asked, truly flummoxed.

"The microwave doesn't like me." Sky added mournfully. At this Riven, Timmy and Brandon busted up laughing. Helia gave them all a reproachful look and went over to his popcorn covered friend. But even Helia and Sky cracked up at the situation before too long. "How about next time we just stick to ice-cream." Helia asked with a smile. Sky only nodded.

 **Author's notes: I know it's short, I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Things that go BUMP in the night

Authors notes: yes, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I was a little discouraged by my one review that was not the nicest in the world. But hey, I'm back now with another one-shot that I hope you will like. I have tried to make it longer than the last few. Anyhow, enjoy the story!(No POV)It was quiet in the long winding corridors of Red Fountain School for Heroics and all the boys slept soundly...except for Riven, who lay awake on the floor of his friends dorm. How he got here, you are probably wondering. Well, it began with a simple essay...Riven was working on a three page essay that professor Hazelbey had set them for his homework earlier in the day. He had almost finished when his dorm mates, Lex: a fiery red-head just like Riven, and Jared: a loud spoken dragon wrangler, strode into the room making no effort to be quiet. "Can you guys shut it." Riven asked harshly (hey, he was tired and too hot, he had an excuse) "Why should we 'shut it'" Lex asked the magenta haired boy with a sneer, Jared leaned over to whisper, "It's not worth it Lex. Just keep down." Lex began to make even more noise than earlier and, like any sane teenage boy, Riven kept up from his seat, finally having had enough. Lex grinned, having gotten the reaction he wanted. "What's wrong Riven? Too scared to fight me?" Lex should have known from the beginning that goading Riven into a fight is NEVER a good idea. Never. Riven lunged at Lex and soon it was an all out fistfight. Luckily for both boys, (or unluckily, depending on who you ask) Sky had heard the commotion next door and had gotten tired of the noise. The door burst open and there stood a fuming Prince.One look at Jared said it all, 'we have to stop this madness before they kill each other or Codatorta comes...whichever comes first,' and stop it they did. Between the two of them and some well placed threats (mostly from Sky, Jared was too scared to threaten Riven or Lex) they finally managed to separate the two teens. Now, the boys in Sky's year had learned VERY fast that you do not want to piss Sky off. It is generally a bad idea, no matter what crazy universe you live in. In the end Riven had sulked off to Sky, Brandon and Timmy's shared room. He hadn't wanted to return to his own room so he slept on the roll out mattress they kept for situations like this, and there had been quite a few over the years.This lead to the current situation...Riven couldn't sleep,so he looked at the ceiling as he heard the snuffled breaths of his friends and the occasional phrase in Erakleyese from Sky. (A.N this is the language of Erakleyon that I made up for the sole periods of creating this line;P) suddenly he heard a slight bump from the corridor and, Riven being Riven, he crept out to investigate. As he snuck around the bend in the corridor that lead to Helia's room Riven came across the strangest sight. Helia, William and Monty were playing a very intense game of Monopoly. 'What. The. Heck!?' Riven thought. He had seen some strange Hingis in his time but this really took the cake. Why was it so strange, well that factor was that Helia was wearing full Greek body armour and a Santa hat, Monty was wearing a bed sheet-turned-toga with HB pencils sticking out of his hair and William..well...William was wearing nothing but his underwear and a sign that read 'Boo!' Yes, this really was the strangest game of Monopoly Riven had ever seen. Creeping back to his own bed, he fell asleep to dreams of Helia as Santa and Monty as a Roman senator. He awoke to the sound of Sky searching for his boot. "These boots have some kind of charm on them that makes them run away from me I swear," the prince scowled as his best friend and squire, Brandon, just sat on his bed laughing. "Ah ha! Got it!" Sky cried holding up the offending article of clothing. "Morning Riven, sleep well?" Timmy asked from his desk. "Helia would make a terrible Santa." Riven said before walking back to his own room to get dressed, leaving his friends in utter confusion...


End file.
